


Duo

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Warren got Andrew to see the power of a Duo. SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Andrew/Warren
> 
> Rating: R (slash)
> 
> Warnings: male/male sex, jonathan being betrayed and Andrew as a puppy (but not for the sex part...ew).

The door slammed but Warren didn't look up from what he was doing. The feet down the stairs caused Jonathon to look up from his video game.

"Hey Andrew."

"Hey Jonathon – he-hey Warren."

Warren ignored him, not taking his attention away from the computer screen in front of him. Andrew waited a few awkward seconds before realizing Warren either didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He dropped his eyes to the floor and sighed before moving over to where Jonathon was. He sat down watching the video game, not meeting Jon's eyes.

Warren suddenly stood up, "Hey Jonathon-" he stopped when he saw Andrew, "Oh, Andrew, I didn't hear you come in. Come here." Andrew scrambled to his feet and moved to Warren, who smiled, "Atta boy." He briefly caught Jonathon's eyes, showing him the silent laughter. He moved his hand to behind Andrew's head. "I need you to go to the store for me."

"But Warren- I just, I just came from the store."

Warren's hand tightened slightly "Listen Andrew-" The little bit of force had Andrew lowering his eyes and Warren loosened his grip as he smiled gently, "just please run to the store."

"S-sure Warren."

He abruptly let go, causing Andrew to stumble. He grabbed the list and some money and tossed both to Andrew who of course missed both. He dropped to the ground to pick them up and by the time he stood Warren was already immersed in his work again. "Alright, I'll be back soon." He edged back but Warren paid no attention to him. He looked to Jonathon, and spoke again, "I'll be back soon."

Jonathon gave him a reassuring smile, "Alright Andrew, hurry back, we'll be waiting. Thanks for going."

The hurt in his eyes lessened and he nodded before heading out the door. As soon as he was gone Jonathon chucked a pillow at Warren, who angrily turned around in his chair. "What?"

"Why do you do that to him? You know how easy his feelings get hurt, I don't know why you purposely make him feel like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jonathon sighed as he stood up, "I'm going to go help him."

Warren absently motioned goodbye and Jonathon jogged up the stairs only to find Andrew standing at the top of them, with his back to the stairs. He didn't appear to hear Jon and he jumped when he touched his shoulder. Andrew spun around swiping his arm across his face but not quick enough to hide the tears.

"I was going to help you get the stuff and –uh–are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just-" He took a calming breathe but his voice still shook-"I forgot the keys downstairs – and I didn't want to- to-"

"I'll get them for you."

"Thanks." By the time he got back Andrew was calm.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, I'll be back soon."

Jon nodded and headed back downstairs, Warren looked up, "What the hell is going on?"

He hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell Warren. He sighed, "You made him cry."

He waved off his worry, "No I didn't, he's fine."

"Warren, he was upstairs crying and he forgot his keys and he didn't wanna come back down and get them."

Jonathon turned back to the game, expecting Warren not to really care and he jumped when he sensed someone right behind him. He looked up to see Warren looking worried. "He was really crying, like actually?"

"Yeah Warren."

"Because of me?"

"Well it wasn't because of me."

Frowning, he grabbed the keys to his van, "I'll be back soon."

Jonathon was left alone, but just shrugged and kept playing.

Andrew pulled up and grabbed the stuff he had picked up for Warren. He balanced himself carefully as he headed into the house. He couldn't see well over the bags. He almost reached the bottom when he tripped. He turned, landing flat on his back, the bags across his stomach. He winced and then looked up, expecting to see Warren's angry face, instead he saw Jonathon. He picked up the bags and helped him to his feet.

"Where's Warren?"

"He left after you did, didn't say where he was going."

"Oh." He helped Jonathon put the stuff on Warren's computer desk and then sat down to watch a movie. After a few minutes Andrew looked at Jon, "You told him didn't you?"

"Told him what?"

"That I was, uh, that he-"

"Made you cry? Yeah he told me." They both looked over to see Warren on the stairs. Andrew ducked his head, his cheeks heating up. Warren walked over and checked the stuff that Andrew had gotten, making sure it was all right. He walked over to them, concentrating on Jon, "Jon, we got some of the stuff we need, why don't you go get some pizza or something?"

"Sure." He didn't mind, getting out of the basement for a while sounded like a good idea.

After he was gone, Warren sat down on the couch next to Andrew. "Hey." Andrew purposely avoided eye contact with Warren, looking away timidly. Warren reached over and gently brushed his thumb against his cheek. Andrew looked at him. "Listen Andrew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Here, I brought you a peace offering."

He handed him a small box. He glanced at him and then opened it. Inside was a silver chain that would look amazing with his blue eyes and blond hair. He looked at Warren, his eyes a little wide, "Th-thanks."

"No problem Andrew." He watched him slip it around his neck with a small smile, which Andrew returned. Warren almost laughed at how easy it was to make things better with Andrew; truth be told all he had to do was think of what would make a girl happy and it usually worked for Andrew, the sure fire way, not to say that Andrew wasn't masculine, he just wasn't all that much.

He stood up and looked down at Andrew, "So, Andy, wanna help me with something?"

"With what?" He sounded slightly suspicious.

Warren frowned, he vaguely remembered Jon warning Andrew about helping Warren with some things. "Just a spell Andy."

His head was shaking instantly. "No."

"Why not?" He remained calm not wanting to get angry and scare him off or hurt his feelings again.

Andrew shifted his gaze almost as if embarrassed, "Jon told me I wasn't supposed to help you with spells."

"Weren't supposed to, or aren't allowed to? Since when do you take orders from Jonathon, Andy?"

"It wasn't an order, it's just that, sometimes you do spells and its like you don't even worry if we'll get hurt."

Warren hid the grin working its way out; he knew it wouldn't help the situation. He grabbed Andrew's wrist and pulled him to his feet, pulling him up with an extra shove so he fell into Warren before he steadied himself. Warren stood to his full height, knowing from experience the key to getting Andrew to do things was smooth talking mixed with intimidation. He moved his hand behind Andy's head, slightly gripping it. Andrew sighed and it already sounded like resignation. "I always worry." He met Warren's eyes with his own doubtful eyes, but he nodded. Warren smiled, "Alright, let's get this started then."

Jonathon approached their lair and hesitated for a second; he could almost swear that magic had been done. He had dabbled enough that he had a kind of feel for it. That couldn't be right, Warren wouldn't try anything without him or Andrew there and he had given Andrew strict orders not to help him, he shook his head and trudged down the stairs. He set down the pizza on the table and walked over to where their 'living room' was and saw Warren watching TV. It wasn't till he got closer that he realized Warren was holding a puppy in his lap, petting it as he watched TV.

Jon's shoulders slumped, "Warren, what did I say about having pets in the lair?"

He sat down next to him and Warren glanced at him, before looking back at the TV. Jon looked at the puppy and reached out to pick it up. It was a sandy colored fluffy thing. He half smiled, "It is kinda cute. What's its name?"

Warren glanced at him and Jonathon sat up a little straighter at the look in his eyes. He looked nervous and Jon knew for a fact that Warren rarely was nervous. "Did you steal it or something?"

"Uh, no, not really." He reached over and took the puppy back, petting its ears, but he wouldn't look at Jon.

"What is the puppy's name, Warren?"

Warren suddenly smiled lopsidedly, "Andrew."

"Why would it be named after Andrew, and where is he by the way?" Jon looked at Warren's smirk and suddenly he understood. He spoke slowly and precisely, "You turned Andrew into a dog."

"A puppy!" He yelped indignantly. The sound was followed by a yelp from the puppy. Warren snickered.

"Warren this isn't funny!"

Warren held the puppy with one hand on each side of its head and roughed it back and forth a little, the puppy's tail was wagging and it made little yipping sounds. Jonathon rubbed his temples, a sudden pain behind his eyes. He closed his eyes, hoping when he opened them that it would have all been a dream, but still there sat Warren, looking up with a self-satisfied smirk on his face and holding a puppy that was really Andrew.

"Why would you do that?"

His nose scrunched up, "Well I wasn't trying to turn him into a puppy, it just kind of happened." He grabbed the puppy by the scruff and lifted it up, despite its sudden whimpers of protest. He held it out to Jonathon who took it with a glare.

"Careful." He held the puppy against him and looked down at its eyes and was startled to see Andrew's blue eyes looking back at him. He looked at Warren, "He knows what going on."

Warren nodded, that annoying arrogant smiled tugging at his lips once again. "Yeah, and when he gets turned back, I bet he is going to be pissed."

Jon sighed, "I told him not to do spells with you."

Warren moved forwards, somewhat threateningly, "Yeah, what the hell is that about anyway?"

Unimpressed Jon looked up at him, years of being short giving him the ability to not be intimidated by the height difference. He awkwardly motioned to the Andrew puppy and raised his eyebrows, "Hmmm, let me think what that is about Warren." He looked at the puppy and then back at Warren. "Why didn't you change him back?"

"Well I don't know, he's kinda cute this way." At Jon's glare he laughed, "Hey, I'm kidding, aren't I Andrew?" He went to pet the puppy again but Jonathon pulled away.

"Stop doing that Warren, and change him back."

Warren sighed, "Fine fine, but he is going to be pissed, can't we leave him like this for just a little while?"

"Warren."

"Alright, Alright, I'm on it mom." He motioned for Jon to give him the dog and he did reluctantly. He would have done it himself, but there was a higher chance of something backfiring if the original caster didn't undo the spell. He watched Warren set down Andrew and sprinkled something on him while he muttered some words in Latin. He disappeared and returned with Andrew's clothes; obviously the change hadn't involved them. Jon watched as Andrew emerged from the fur and Warren dropped the clothes into his lap. Once he was fully human again they boys looked away to give him privacy and turned back when he stood.

They looked at him expectantly, and he seemed to be thinking it over in his head and then suddenly he was trying to attack Warren. Jonathon wrapped one arm around his waist, holding him back. Warren motioned to let him go, and Jonathon did. Warren was able to grab both of Andrew's wrists and hold them both in one hand while Andrew continued to yell at him and curse and eventually cry. "Andrew, listen, Andrew!"

"I trusted you Warren, I trusted you!"

"I know you did Andy and I appreciate it." He tried to pull away, but Warren held his wrists hard enough to bruise. With his free hand he held up the necklace he had given him earlier in front of his face. He waited, looking at Andrew until he could see that he would let him put it on, and he slowly slipped it over Andrew's head. He held Andrew's eyes for a few moments, examining him, deciding he looked so innocent, his slender wrists held together, the silver shining around his neck.

Jon watched, the look on Andrew's face was unmistakable; he was going to break down. Hurt was coming off of him in waves and it had nothing to do with the physical force Warren was using on him. He quickly stepped in, forcing Warren to let him go. He glared at Warren before taking Andrew by the arm and pulling him to the stairs, "We'll be back later Warren."

Warren nodded and the satisfied smirk never left his face. "Just hurry back kiddies."

Jonathon glanced over at Andrew, he was sitting in the front seat of the van with his legs curled up, scrunched up as small as he could be against the door. He was absently playing with the silver chain around his neck and Jonathon spoke up. "Is that what Warren went out to get for you?"

Andrew immediately stopped playing with the necklace and his face scrunched up like he was going to cry. "Y-yeah."

Jonathon frowned, trying to judge Andrew's state of mind. "Well, it looks good."

Andrew looked at him, "You think the same thing that he does, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He uncurled himself from the corner and faced Jonathon, "I hear you guys talking about it, I've heard you refer to me as his bitch, and I've heard him refer to me as that."

Jon glanced at him as long as he dared while driving; there was a determined look on his face that they didn't often see. "Andrew, you gotta understand, sometimes we say things that-"

"Do you think it's true?"

He couldn't lie to him, not when he was looking at him with that open look on his face, "Sometimes."

He leaned forwards towards Jon, his face slipping into an eager grin, "But I stand up to him sometimes."

He didn't bother to look away from the road, "Yeah, you do."

He frowned. "Well, what should I do?"

"For what?"

"To show him he can't push me around."

Jon chuckled lightly to himself, poor Andrew; he was so desperate to prove he was his own person. "I dunno."

Andrew suddenly smiled, "I do."

He stood at the top of the stairs, hesitating before heading down them. Jon looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You coming?"

He nodded and then shook his head. "He's gonna be pissed."

"He's gonna be pissed? I know he is, that was your decision though. When did he tell you that you couldn't do that?"

"When I asked him the other day."

He finally headed down the stairs behind Jon, however hesitantly. Warren looked up, "Glad you're back ladies."

Jon fell back a little, allowing Andrew to move in front of him. When Warren stood up abruptly Andy moved backwards, bumping into Jon and then frowned. Warren tilted his head to the side, "What's going on?"

Jon shook his head, "Nothing."

Warren's stance took on a definite threatening quality and since Jon didn't back up, Andrew's attempt at retreat didn't work. He found himself pressed back against Jonathon and silently urged him to move backwards, away from Warren.

Warren read the look on Andrew's face, and it screamed guilty of something. Warren grabbed Andrew's elbow and pulled him forward, away from the protection of the third of their crew. "What did you do Andrew?"

Andrew shook his head. Jonathon watched as Warren's hand tightened slightly and decided to step in before it got physical. He was sure one of these days that Warren was just gonna pull back and really hit Andrew and it was looking like it could be now. He stepped forward and took a hold of Warren's wrist, indicating that he should let go of Andrew. He did, somewhat hesitantly, but his glare alone was enough to make Andrew cower back. "It is nothing big Warren, don't get that mad at him. Show him Andrew."

He shook his head harder and Jon looked to Warren, sure he could take it from here. Warren caught his eye and nodded. His voice when he spoke sounded like steel, "Show me."

Startled, Andy followed the order immediately, sticking out his tongue to show Warren the tongue piercing. Jon expected Warren to not care as much as Andrew thought he was going to and was surprised when Warren shoved him out of the way none to gently so he was nose to nose with Andrew. "I told you that you were not allowed to get a tongue piercing."

Andrew ducked his head, instinctively closing his mouth but Warren grabbed him by the chin and raised it, "No one told you to close your mouth, let me see the damn thing again."

Jonathon watched misery cross Andy's face and wondered briefly if he should step in again. He was about to when Warren spoke again. He turned so he was facing Andrew and the hold on his jaw was gentle. "Andy you know that the metal could screw up the machines or mess with a spell, not to mention your flute thing, gonna be a bit harder to play with the piercing, won't it? I told you to just wait till we had everything under control, it wouldn't have been that long."

Jonathon's eyebrows rose, he couldn't believe Warren actually had legitimate reasons, he thought the bigger guy had just been being a bully, enjoying his control over someone smaller than himself. He saw Warren glance at him briefly before turning back to Andrew. His hand moved to rest slightly on Andrew's cheek instead of holding his jaw, and allowed him to close his mouth. "Not to mention it isn't the safest thing in the world."

Jon shook his head and wandered off, leaving them to discuss the tongue piercing by themselves. Sometimes the energy between them was a little more comfortable than it should be. Sometimes it seemed like, no, Jon stopped himself before he even thought it. He made a big deal out of leaving, making sure they knew that he had gone into his own room.

Warren tilted his head slightly, a small smile tugging at his mouth, "Why?" Andrew mumbled some incoherent words, and Warren dropped his hand, looking at Andrew expectantly, "Well?"

"I'm not your bitch."

Warren chuckled softly, causing Andrew to look up timidly. "To defy me, that's why you did this?" He shook his head, amused as much because of the reason as the shade of pink coloring Andrew's cheeks. He glanced around, noticing Jonathon had gone to his room, purposely leaving them alone.

Andrew looked to him, his face flushing slightly, "Do you like it though?" He bit his lip, a softness in his voice telling Warren that his answer meant a lot to him.

He sighed, "Yes," he moved closer, slowly backing Andrew against the wall. He placed one hand on each side of him, boxing him in. He leaned down to look Andrew straight in the eyes, telling him without words what he wanted, and Andrew leaned towards him, eyes fluttering shut as Warren moved closer yet. He moved his hand so it held the side of Andrew's neck, his thumb stroking his jaw line.

He started to lean forward when he made an annoyed sound and his hand moved to cup Andrew's head. He touched his forehead to Andrew's for a second and then with a growl abruptly turned on heel. He headed for the door and grabbed his coat on the way out before jogging up the stairs without looking back.

Jon opened the door to his room at the sound of someone leaving and got a close up view of the cringe on Andrew's face as the door upstairs slammed. Andrew stood there for several seconds looking in the direction of Warren's exit before the sniffling started. He tried to stop but slowly the sniffles turned into tears as he slid to the floor. Jon sighed and headed over towards him. He sat down next to him on the floor and tentatively put his arm around him, whispering soothing words. Andrew leaned into him, crying into his shoulder. It wasn't anything new, a lot of times after Warren brushed off Andrew he would be found crying. Jon tried a smile and when that didn't work, he pulled Andrew to his feet and motioned to the kitchen, "Lets get some ice cream."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late when Warren got home. He crept quietly into their lair, not wanting to wake the other two. He made it down the stairs and realized that the lights were on. He looked around the corner before heading down, only Jonathon was visible.

Without looking at him Jon spoke up, "He's already sleeping."

"I wasn't looking for anyone."

"Yeah sure you weren't."

"Hey, I don't know what he told you but-"

"I don't care Warren. I really don't care what you are doing or what you aren't but," he looked up to him, his blue eyes serious, "you need to stop doing that to him. He was a mess after you left." He waited to see Warren's reaction and was glad to see a wince cross his face, obviously pained by the news.

Warren glanced quickly to Andrew's room and back to Jon before he even realized he did it. He could barely meet Jon's glare, "For what its worth I'm not- I don't mean to-"

"You're playing games." Both Jon and Warren looked over to Andrew's room as they heard the soft voice. He was standing in his doorway and he looked at Warren plaintively, his soft blond hair falling in his eyes.

Jon sighed, leaving the room for the second time in one night. He stopped in front of Warren and spoke quietly so Andrew couldn't hear him. "He's delicate Warren, like I said earlier, you need to stop doing that to him."

A half smiled pulled at Warren's mouth, "I know."

Jon watched his eyes for a few moments and then headed to his room, only stopping in front of Andrew long enough to gently touch his shoulder and give him a smile before he headed to his room.

Warren took a step towards Andrew after Jon left only to find Andrew also take a step back, keeping distance between them. He frowned, not even once had Andrew done anything that even dared to defy him. "Andrew-"

"I-I'm sick of it Warren." His eyes never turned towards the ground, they held Warren's, giving him a good view of the fear and anger and hurt in them.

He desperately wanted to tell him he wouldn't hurt him, but he already had. He reached out a hand and Andrew flinched. Warren sighed, there was only one way he was going to get close to Andrew and it involved being a bit rougher with him than he had wanted to be. He suddenly moved forward, catching Andrew off guard. He easily grabbed both of his slender wrists and there was and audible sound when Warren shoved the captured hands against the wall above his head. Andrew looked at him with sad eyes, waiting for him to leave again, waiting for him to hurt him again. He let go of his wrists and moved his hand to Andrew's hair, gripping it slightly, enough to tilt his head back and then before he thought about it too much, his lips were on Andrew's. The touch was tentative but he felt a jolt go through him. He moved closer to Andrew, pressing his body against the smaller one, his tongue pressing against Andrew's lips, urging them open.

Andrew opened his mouth, feeling his knees begin to buckle. Warren's tongue explored his mouth and he tentatively pushed his tongue forward, encouraging him. Warren suddenly pulled back, causing a sob to escape Andrew's throat as he gripped Warren's shirt, balling it in his fist, holding on to it tight.

Puzzlement crossed Warren's face as he tried to understand the sob and then it clicked. He pressed his hand to Andrew's cheek, gently caressing it. "No, no, Andrew, calm down, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He pressed his lips against his briefly before pulling back again. He looked him in the eyes and the pure need in them made him look so incredibly vulnerable.

After a moment of thinking he grabbed Andrew's wrist and pulled him across the basement into his room. He wanted to be on his own turf. He shut the door behind him and before Andrew could react he pressed him against the door, his mouth back on his. After the first couple moments Warren shifted slightly, he knew what to do, it was almost the same as if Andrew was a girl. He pulled Andrew to the bed and set him down on it, pausing in the kiss to pull off his outer shirt, leaving on his t-shirt. He gently took a hold of the bottom of Andrew's shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing an expanse of soft skin.

He lightly pushed him onto the bed and then lay over him, careful to put his weight on his elbows so as not to crush Andrew. Their lips met again, Andrew's bare skin rubbing against the rougher material of Warren's t-shirt and they both trembled. Warren gently maneuvered his leg in between Andrew's, pressing Andrew's hardness against his thigh. There was a gasp from Andrew as he bucked up, grasping tightly at Warren's shirt. He tugged desperately on the material, "Please, please, shirt off, please."

Warren smirked but pulled off the t-shirt. Andrew's hands were everywhere at once, trying to get purchase on Warren. He made desperate sounds at the back of his throat as his hands reached Warren's pants and he tugged at them, all words dissolving into needy whimpers.

Warren gently caught his hands and moved them to above his head, stretching his body across the smaller man's as he lightly bit Andrew's ear. He released it and then moved his mouth down, licking and sucking along the blonde's neck. He moved to Andrew's mouth again, slipping his tongue in the willing mouth, claiming him. He pulled away, "What do you want Andrew?"

He whimpered in response and tried to tug his hands out from under Warren's. Warren tightened his grip, "What do you want Andrew, tell me. I want to hear the words."

Andrew whimpered loudly, he didn't want to say the words, he didn't have much pride but he couldn't bring himself to ask for what he wanted. Warren pulled back a little more, slightly irked when Andrew didn't answer.

He took a hold of both Andrew's wrists in one and reached down with the other hand to unbuckle Andrew's jeans and push them down. Andrew tried to pull away but he couldn't and he found himself suddenly totally naked under Warren. His face heated up and for a moment he was more embarrassed than aroused. Warren quickly amended the situation, catching Andrew's mouth with his again as his one free hand reached down to get rid of his own clothes.

Andrew relaxed when he felt skin against his. He opened his eyes and coyly looked down at Warren and was felt a jolt straight to his groin at the picture of the body on top of him before meeting Warren's eyes.

Warren shifted his body slightly, edging apart Andrew's legs with his knees, settling between his thighs. Their cocks rubbed against each others' and Andrew's gasp was lost with Warren's.

Warren shook off his shock and pressed them together and spoke in a rougher voice, "What do you want?"

Andrew heard the words and for a second an image flashed in his head of someone else, of another cruel voice that made him almost cringe, but then just as quick he was back with Warren. His voice was holding an edge of desperation and tears, "Need you, want you."

It wasn't what Warren had been looking for, but he heard the desperation in Andrew's voice and he could tell it wasn't necessarily a physical thing Andrew was desperate for, but the mental part. Warren glanced down at him and suddenly realized something was a little off.

He wished he could say it was only physical, but it wasn't. He repressed a sigh and then rolled over, pulling Andrew with him so the smaller frame was on top. He hated to relinquish that much control but he had seen in Andrew's eyes that he needed this.

Andrew looked down at him and there was gratitude in his eyes. He leaned down to kiss Warren, all the trepidation gone. He kissed him for several moments before motioning for Warren to take the top spot. Warren didn't want to hurt Andy and when he pulled him up to the top he hesitated. "Andrew, if you need to be on the top, we can do that."

Andrew smiled a true smile and he felt his body fit perfectly under Warren's, "It's enough that you offered."

The resumed kissing and there was an awkward moment as both really couldn't decide what to do next. He tried to cover it up – he hated any time he didn't hold the power in things. He had read a little about it – seen a few movies – well with that type of sex between boys and girls. He had done it with April – it couldn't be that different with a boy.

Without breaking the kiss he opened the bedside drawer and searched for the lube he knew was there. He squeezed some on his fingers and reached down, shoving in two fingers.

Andrew pulled away from the kiss with a yelp of pain, making Warren abruptly pull back. Andrew was shaking his head back and forth, biting his lip. Belatedly he realized that the he hadn't even asked permission.

"You can't do it like that."

Warren looked down at him, "What?"

He sighed and put his hand out and Warren handed him the lube. "You – you gotta go slower, and – and a warning would have been nice."

He found himself frowning, "Sorry."

"That's okay." Warren watched as he reached down to prepare himself, one slender finger slipping inside.

"How do you know how to do this?"

He paused a little before slipping another finger in, "Don't wanna talk about it."

He kinda liked this, kneeling between Andrew's outspread legs, watching him prepare himself. He trailed his hands up and down his thighs, feeling the muscle underneath the soft skin.

He watched another finger slip in him and after a few moments he made an impatient sound. Andrew looked up and slipped his fingers out, sliding a slick hand suddenly over Warren's hardness.

He grabbed him by the hair and pulled Andrew's mouth into an almost brutal kiss – making him whimper a little at the pain caused by his newly pierced tongue. He let go of his hair to grab his hips and in one quick motion thrust into Andrew.

Andrew gasped and cringed and when Warren pulled out and thrust again he finally caught breath enough to speak, "Warren – wait, stop."

He froze – he had been nearly floored by how hot and tight it was and he didn't understand the pain in Andrew's voice, "What?"

He was taking short little breaths, trying to relax enough to accommodate Warren – but after the initial shock of pain he was tense. Warren was half in him and he let out a long breath before looking up, "Go slow – a little at a time – let, let me adjust."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

He forced a grin, "I know."

Warren pushed a little more in and waited for a few seconds and pushed a little more. It was a matter of moments before he was thrusting again, it hurt, but it was manageable pain and Andrew was just happy enough to be with Warren that he didn't care that it wasn't the great experience he had thought about.

Eventually even Warren's clumsy thrusts were sending those little shocks to his dick and he reached down to take himself in his hand, aware that Warren wasn't going to do it.

He leaned down and licked Andrew's neck before sucking on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, purposely trying to leave a mark. He pulled back after a moment and whispered, "You are all mine."

The sheer possessiveness in the tone made Andrew suddenly cum, lost in the feel of Warren all around him. His body clenched and it was enough to send Warren over, pumping a few last times into Andrew's ass. He collapsed on the smaller body, moving to lay next to him after a moment so he could breathe. He grinned, "Great fuck Andy."

He nodded in agreement, the aches and soreness an after thought at the warmth he felt at Warren lying next to him.

"We make a great team Andy. Like Batman and Robin – if they were evil – maybe more like the Emperor and Vadar – or –or"

"but then who would Jonathon be?"

Andrew had snuggled against him and he looked down at the blonde, suddenly realizing what and advantage he had just gained. He stroked Andrew's hair and started to talk cautiously, "You know Andrew, the real bad guys barely ever are a trio..."


End file.
